nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
From the Ashes
Execution? London was cloudy that morning. There were barricades on the road, not to protect a guest, but to bring one to her execution. People awaited behind them, to give their last disrespects. Bel was inside a military jeep guarded by an armed convoy. She was in her scarlet robes of the Grand Magistrix, and flanked by large armed guards. The convoy traveled from the prison towards the Tower of London, specially closed today to be reserved for the city’s worst enemy since the Luftwaffe. The jeep stopped when it arrived outside the grounds. She got off, and saw the people of London behind the barricade. They had the eyes of vengeance, demanding retribution for her misdeeds towards the city. They were stopped from attacking her, for it was to be left by the professionals. She was guided into one of the rooms while the final preparations were being made. Ilithdora and Sugihito waited in one of the rooms. The Grand Princess tried to hide her tears, while the Tenno tried to look at another direction. They both felt helpless from being unable to stop her fate. She was the first to speak. “Mother.” She greeted. “So it is going on then.” The Grand Magistrix nodded. “Yes.” She simply answered. The Tenno turned to look at her. “I tried to talk them out of it.” He said. “In the end, they insisted.” She turned to the window, looking at the gathering crowd and the preparation of the execution ground. There were red-uniformed men given rifles outside. Sugihito tried to turn her away from the window, and poured a glass of red wine for her. “They promised to leave the Golden Horde alone after this.” He added. “Elections will be held on the new Grand Magistrix.” Bel received the glass and took a sip. She had a look at the wine, as it will be the last drink she would have. By the taste, she could tell it was her favourite. Ilith broke down, unable to hold her tears. “Mother.” She cried. “Although you’ll die a criminal here, I’ll be losing a Mother!” As Bel held her daughter, there was a knock at the door. A pair of guards entered. “Your execution is ready.” One of them announced. She nodded in acknowledgement and followed. They were now at the courtyard, with a much larger crowd watching. In front the royal guards in full red uniforms were there, and to their opposite a concrete wall. There was a stand, filled with Commonwealth head of states, and a purple-decorated one with the royal family and the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister has spoke on a podium, a portly looking man with blonde hair, and someone that would look like a fool by her standards. “We gather here today, to see the execution of Grand Magistrix Belatha of the Azerothian Khaganate. On the 27th January, 2020, she has committed a grave transgression on British soil, killing a total of 54 British nationals, including 31 civilians. For such attack, Westminster has permitted the brief reinstatement of the death penalty through firing squad. For the crimes of attack on British soil, and abuse of diplomatic power Grand Magistrix Belatha was sentenced to death.” As Bel listened, a Blood Elf priest gave her last rites. “Elu'meniel mal alann.” He whispered as he finished the blessing. One of the British guards walked to her. She was given a microphone to give her last words: “My demise will accomplish nothing. It will satisfy a City, but it will not bring back the dead. The sinners here, including myself, in the end will drown in their own blood. In the end, we will burn.” A white blindfold was given to her, but Bel declined. They made sure the ropes that tied her hands were properly reinforced. The crowd went silent to watch the moment. Rain started to drop. Flashes were seen from the muzzle of the rifle. The bullets have struck her body with a barrage of pain. With her last strength see as she fell to the ground, she saw Ilith in the audience, crying at the Tenno’s shoulder… *** ...And she now felt nothing. Bel found the post and the ropes she was tied with gone. She was in some plane that was no longer earthly. To the left was darkness, and the right, light. She walked to the direction of the light, but found it rejecting her. As she walked, darkness would catch up. She ran, but the light fled faster. The light was gone, now only darkness remained. Bel heard a some soothing, yet ghostly voice. “So, I see you met your end.” A large figure was seen. She stared. “And you came to collect me.” She guessed. The voice returned. “No.” It corrected. “You were a wicked person in life. The Light rejected you. I am here instead to bring your sentence.” The Grand Magistrix tried to fire a fireball, but nothing appeared. Wings appeared out of the shadow and shined bright until it revealed a spirit healer. “You have no power here.” She reminded. “It is now time to start your sentence.” Bel felt the Autumn wind, as she found herself in a new place. It was familiar to all those that will become the Sin’dorei. She was on the road to Silvermoon. It wasn’t the time she was last there as Grand Magistrix though. It was a darker time, the first of the events that made her become who she was. Bel noticed a crying High Elf teenager behind a large tree a bit further from the road. She walked to her quietly to see what she was crying for. Only seeing the behind of the girl, she went closer, but realised who she was mourning for. She held a cloak of a High Elf ranger. The azure cloak’s texture felt like silk, but noticeable are bloodstains. Bel went closer, and the girl didn’t notice. Remembering the cloak, it realised it belonged to not just any ranger, but her own mother. Like many others that died and raised as the Scourge, Her corpse was likely taken away. The younger Bel heard sounds of a horse neighing and ran towards it. Bel went to take a look as well. At the distance was a High Elf, she recognised him as Prince Kael’thas. The younger Elf ran towards the road, “Please! Help!” She shouted. The Prince was focused on the devastation, but he saw the running child. “One of the survivors.” He noted in reservation. “Why aren’t you with the other survivors?” She looked at the tree. “When it looked like they were gone, I went to find my mother.” She answered. “I only found her cloak..” Kael’thas thought more on reaching Silvermoon, but this survivor needs to be returned too. “Very well.” He replied emotionlessly. “The girl will be taken to Silvermoon as well. Find her father among the survivors.” The younger Bel got behind one of the horsemen as she held tight to the cloak. The older Bel watched as she was ignored by everyone found. She watched them depart towards Silvermoon, and began to remember. After the fall of Quel’thalas, she his from the Scourge to go and find her dead mother. The Prince that she was fond of rescued her. At a blink, Bel was in Silvermoon. There she found her younger self again. Kael’thas left her to find Loth’remar. She gathered with the survivors. They were all teleported to Quel’danas, the island that holds the now-corrupted Sunwell. At the island, a High Elf male ran towards her. “Belatha! I thought you were dead!” He expressed with relief. She wiped her own tears from earlier. “I went to find mother.” She answered. “She’s dead.” Her father saw the cloak that his wife wore. He wept at the sight, running to cradle it. Bel found her younger self looking above. There was a pyre on top, and there was Kael’thas again. He brought the body of King Anastrian for cremation. It was that night, that they were no longer the High Elves, but the Sin’dorei: Blood Elves. It was years later in Silvermoon City. Her father travelled to the Outland with Prince Kael’thas, and was never heard from again. When a group of Magisters led by Grand Magister Rommath returned to speak and share the Prince’s teachings. Seeing he rescued her those years ago, she became a staunch supporter. Like many others then, she awaited for his return to lead them into paradise. Bel saw how her younger self, now with the familiar Fel-green eyes of the Blood Elves wander the city. She looked at it in awe at how the entire city was rebuilt overnight, thanks to their Prince. She felt she owed everything to him, and one day planned to join him in the Outland. She even thought of offering herself as his bride. Bel looked at her packing some bags to prepare for the journey ahead inside her apartment. Some supplies in clothing, and food were sorted. As she wasn’t old enough she was barred from going, but she planned to go anyway. The younger Bel observed the patrol of city guards, and planned to go undetected. The only way would be the city gate, then pay for a Dragonhawk to fly her to the Dark Portal. She looked carefully and planned to make her way. Behind the girl, suddenly Rommath appeared. “Belatha.” He muttered. “I told you that no matter what, you will not go to the Outlands until you reach the age of majority.” Bel moaned. “But ‘uncle’.” She protested. “I want to go to see Prince Kael’thas. I want to join him.” The Grand Magister sighed. “And you cannot defend yourself yet.” He reminded her. She pouted. “I can cast flamestrike.” She reminded him. He shook his head. “Just because you’re ahead of everyone in learning magic does not qualify you.” He added. “Just wait until he returns.” The girl relented with disappointment. “Fine.” She replied. “‘Uncle’, if he does return, please send my word.” The older Elf nodded. “And I am not your uncle.” He answered. “Yes, we might be distantly related, but that does not mean you can act like my niece.” The younger Elf ran back into the city. The plan was foiled, but she will look to see the Prince again. A year passed since the reconstruction of Silvermoon. The city, once brimming with activity was quiet. A younger Bel walked around to see if something was wrong. People gathered at the Hall of Blood, and she went to see. As she got closer, there were marks of attacks. There were injured Farstriders and Blood Knights. There was her uncle too, hiding his distress. Bel walked to him. “What happened?” She asked him. He looked at her. “Kael’thas returned.” He quietly answered. “Only to doom us.” She doubted her ears. “You mean to save us?” She tried to correct. He shook his head. “He betrayed us.” He explained. “He, and others joined the Burning Legion. They attacked the city, and stole M’uru.” The girl was in denial. “Why would he?” She asked. He couldn’t think of what to say, and turned away. The child Bel exploded in anger. “I know it! It’s not true!” She protested. “He wouldn’t turn his back on us, his people!” She ran off in tears, ignoring anyone’s attempt to console her. She shut herself back in the apartment, refusing to speak to anyone. Bel remembered the times with pain. She couldn’t image the same person that saved her became the same person that attempted to betray her. She was hurt by the events, and it let to her obsession become destructive. She remained adamant that her Prince was merely corrupted by the Burning Legion, and he still cared for his people. Bel’s landscape changed to somewhere new. Red-coloured buildings of Silvermoon turned violet. She was now in Dalaran, at the time when the war with the Scourge was ongoing. She had mixed memories of this place. Hearing of how Dalaran led in magic, she chose to go to the city to study as a Sunreaver. Rommath protested her decision, but decided to let her go. The younger Bel was seen again. This time she looked at the city in wonder. What interested further was how it was diverse with other races. She was told that the city is neutral from the Alliance-Horde conflicts. While there was the Sunreaver’s Sanctuary at one side, there was the Silver Enclave as well. There, she began to see the division that existed. The High Elves that saw her hissed. She didn’t get the hate between them yet, and saw that the High Elves will return to Silvermoon eventually. Suddenly water elementals emerged, patrolling the streets. A Sunreaver walked near them, and he was attacked. Soon, High Elves of the Silver Covenant joined, taking the opportunity. Bel remembered the purge. It was another experience of fear for her. The younger Bel was at the Sunreaver’s Sanctuary, looking in fear. They were being surrounded, and it looked like they would be killed. She received warnings from her uncle to leave before, as the bombing of Theramore created tensions that can explode, as it did now. With the fear of imprisonment and death, she huddled with the other Sunreavers. With the sound of fire magic outside the sanctuary, the Silver Covenant withdrew. Blood Elves from Silvermoon came to the rescue. Magisters came to the Sunreavers, to help them down into the secured sewers. Bel saw Grand Magister Rommath among them. With the roads cleared for now, she ran to the sewers. Following the other Sunreavers, she saw Dragonhawks prepared for the escape. Taking one’s reins, she left the city she once called home. The air returned to Silvermoon City. It was years later. Bel, at this time would be an adult and a Magistrix. She finished her study as the top. There were some quiet years of peace on Azeroth, but time was changing… In Kalimdor, a Half-Elf warlord that came to be known as Chinggis Khagan amassed an Army of Centaurs, an act thought impossible. Thunderbluff tried to respond pre-emptively to the threat, but failed. Soon Mulgore was a steppe in flames. Then, Darnassus tried to stop him but the great Malfurion was killed. Night Elf lands were raided, with more dead. Survivors retreated to Teldrassil. Quel’thalas was uneasy with the news. Kalimdor saw what the army was capable of, and whether to surrender or resist at the risk of getting killed. Bel suggested that Quel’thalas sign an agreement with this army. Regent Lord Loth’remar balked, as it means that they are leaving the Horde to die. She did have people that agreed with her however. There were civilian voices too, that they don’t want to see themselves get wiped out again. She gathered sympathisers from different branches of the government, prepared to start a coup that would change the fate of their kingdom. Overnight, the coup started, and was successful. Bel and other coup leaders have won. From the centre of the city, she saw their triumph. Behind her were the rest that joined the coup. She turned to face them. “We have triumphed.” She declared. Magistrix Melitenia gave a half-hearted clap. “We imprisoned suspected loyalists.” She reported. She nodded in approval. “We will decide their fate.” She remarked, and turned to another Magister. “And is the conqueror arriving?” She asked. He nodded. “He is set to appear now.” He replied A portal opened, showing Thunderbluff from the other side. Emerging from the portal was a tall figure clad in armour freshly stained in blood. He had a notable beard that would be unsual for Half-Elves. Bel bowed to the man. “Good evening, Great Khagan.” She greeted. The Khagan simply nodded. She tried to ignore the rudeness. “I am Magistrix Belatha, and I have a proposition for you.” She explained. “We, Quel’thalas are in need of a new ruler. We can offer to you…” It caught the attention of the conqueror. She continued. “You will become the Grand Prince of Quel’thalas if you can capture Dalaran for us, and bring Archmage and leader of Kirin Tor, Jaina Proudmoore here alive.” He approached closer to her. His cold eyes stared. She smiled. “We will provide support in air power.” She added. “Believe that they will be yours when Proudmoore is brought beneath my knees. We will begin operations before daybreak.” The Khagan stared, and then turned to another direction. “Understood.” He said. It looked like the man would agree. Bel knew that it would be an unrefusable offer. He took a seat behind one of the pillers. A younger Magistrix approached her. “Excuse me?” She asked. “Does that mean he agreed?” Bel nodded. “He did, indeed, Kealandia.” She smiled. “To think of one such catalyst can help change the course of history.” Kealandia looked with hesitation. “I will see to it that we extend hospitabilities during his stay.” She declared. She left the ambitious Bel to devise the future course of the Blood Elves. Bel, now appointed Grand Magistrix waited by the hall again. She received early news that Dalaran has indeed fallen, and that the Khagan will fulfill his bargain. She waited excitement at how she is getting everything she wants in a span of few days. A Portal from Dalaran opened, and the Khagan appeared again, carrying a battered Jaina Proudmoore. He didn’t show any sign of wear, but remained the same in thirst for blood. He threw the captive on the ground dismissively. The Grand Magistrix looked with pleasure. “How the mighty have fallen.” She smirked. The Archmage stared at the Elf she was brought to, and her icy eyes burned with hatred. Bel looked pleased. “I will have some closure after the years.” She commented. The Khagan coughed to catch her attention. She turned to look at the warlord. “Of course, we will uphold our end.” She assured. “Tomorrow morning, you will be declared the Grand Prince of Quel’thalas. As the Grand Prince, the resources of Quel’thalas will be at your disposal.” He looked apathetically. “Good.” He only replied. He walked off to wait at a pillar again. Bel wondered if that man ever slept. She turned to Magistrix Kealandia. “Ms. Highwalker, please bring Proudmoore to the cells.” She ordered. The Magistrix nodded. “Of course.” She replied. A pair of guards were summoned to carry the prisoner. It became morning at Silvermoon, and most of the people were called to the gates of the palace. The Arcane Guardians have spread news that the Grand Magistrix has an important announcement. There were some armoured Centaurs patrolling, making some Elves feel uncomfortable. Bel stood behind the gate. “People of Silvermoon. You are to witness the start of the restoration of Quel’thalas. After the death of Prince Kael’thas, ending the Sunstrider line, Regent-Lord Loth’remar Theron has refrained from taking the throne. Now that the weak regent is disposed of, I feel it is the return of the monarchy. If Quel’thalas was founded as a monarchy, it must continue the tradition. The audience was silent to listen. “In the past days, a miracle has happened. The warlord Chingghis Khagan has captured Dalaran, and finally gave us the vengeance we needed over the transgressions of the Kirin Tor. I feel that he, with his Elven heritage as his right, be the next ruler. Murmurs were heard on the decision. “The Dynasty of the Khagan will never truly replace the Sunstrider Dynasty that once ruled. Therefore, he will be the Grand Prince of Quel’thalas, and rule in the memory of the great Sunstrider dynasty!” The audience, with little choice clapped hesitantly. The choice was bizarre, but it meant that they won’t be killed by Centaurs if he’s their new ruler. Bel watched her past rise to power. She remembered her rise to power was made from bitterness of the past. It became ambition, to become the Grand Magistrix. The crowd dispersed after the crowning. The Khagan looked ready to leave, but Bel stopped him. “One more thing I would like to ask.” She took his attention. “In the administration of your territories, please place me into your service. My Magisters will make excellent officials.” He nodded apathetically. He thought more on creating a trail of destruction. She took his hand. “Also, I would like to be your wife.” She proposed. “In the future of your conquest, you will need generals. Your children will become the strongest and influential generals.” He nodded once again. “Very well.” He voiced. “Your children will have to meet expectations, or they will never become the generals you promised.” Bel smiled with promise as the warlord left. Now being his wife would give her further powers. The week worked too well to be true, but it was a major victory for her, and Quel’thalas. Bel returned to the dungeon that kept Proudmoore. Now her focus was vengeance. That woman was the source of her misery. She was the one that destroyed her life. Now, she was defenceless, free to be tormented. The captive was in chains, left in a chamber with four pots of burning coal. No ice magic would have her freed. It was the best prison tailor made to the likes of her. She smiled at the sight, and walked to the prisoner. “Hope the accommodation is as fitting as the Violet Hold for you.” She whispered. The Archmage awoke at the voice. “So you Blood Elves betray each other as you did with the Kirin Tor.” She hissed. She laughed at the empty threat. “We were under a weak leader.” She remarked. “I just restructured it.” Proudmoore eyed with disgust. The Grand Magistrix turned to one of the burning pots. She drew out a fireball from it. “Your actions led to the deaths of many Sunreavers, Blood Elves, my people, my friends.” She explained. When it looked like she was going to speak, she flung it at her. “You are responsible for every blood spilt!” The Archmage didn’t yield. “Your people abused Dalaran!” She fought back. “You abused our facilities to the theft from Alliance territory!” Bel threw another fireball. “And I heard you dated Arthas Menethil.” She whispered. “So did you perhaps whispered him to burn Quel’thalas?” A scoop of burning coal was hurled. The coal burned Proudmoore, but she was defiant. “He was corrupted by Frostmourne!” She explained. The Grand Magistrix scooped another pile of coal. “So it seems that you are the root of what made me this.” She amused. “I was a girl then when the Scourge attacked. I was a Sunreaver when you started your purge. Your actions made me the Grand Magistrix. I will repay with torture, and eventually your death. Oh, it won’t be swift. You did lead to the deaths of people I loved.” Her Fel-green eyes brought the sense of a demon. It is made to be the personal hell for Proudmoore. She laughed hard as she left, thinking of the next torture to use before killing her off. Bel’s landscape changed once more. It was Eversong once again. At the road was an encampment with black and red tents, with armed Blood Elves in autumn-coloured uniforms. They are the Shadowblade, made as the Grand Magistrix’s private army that ignores the hierarchy to the Ranger General. With the blessing of her husband she raised the army, and she was prepared to test them. Bel walked into the encampment. Even in visible sight, she was unseen by her soldiers. They were memories again. The encampment was at the side of a corridor, to control who will enter and leave. She saw herself again, arriving on a white Hawkstrider. The white colours were usually reserved for royalty, but now as the wife of the Grand Prince of Quel’thalas and the Khagan of Azeroth she now had the right to use them. Bodyguards, in black Hawkstriders flanked her, also in the uniform of the Shadowblade. When she arrived, the soldiers that saw her saluted. When the stopped, and got off her Hawkstrider, a commander walked to greet her. “The eternal Sun guides us, Colonel Brightrider.” She greeted the officer. The officer saluted. “Grand Magistrix Belatha, our defensive positions are reinforced with the new weapons.” He pointed at the fortifications that had machine guns. “This will allow us to kill a larger number of trolls in a longer distance. She nodded in approval. “And the trolls?” She asked. “Are they refusing to move?” He nodded. “They refuse.” He reported. “They insist that they stay, and won’t negotiate.” The Grand Magistrix turned to see field artillery being prepared. “I brought with me Master Engineer Daedacus’ new invention.” She explained. “If they won’t move, then this will make them.” Another Shadowblade officer greeted her. “We arranged for you to meet the Amani leader for the last time.” He informed. She nodded. “I will see what they say to me.” She responded. “Then we will see if we need the guns anyway.” The Grand Magistrix got on her Hawkstrider again. With escorts she followed to the troll village ahead, before Zul’Aman. She sighted a gathering of Trolls and although they were likely ordered not to attack, some were entertained in taking her head with their crude shovels. She was taken to a hut, where an old troll waited for her. She took a seat and looked at him. “So, according to my men, you regrettably continue to refuse to leave.” She asked. The Troll stared. “Dis, iz our land.” He spoke blankly. “You will not take our land.” She looked. “You know your position here, do you?” She reminded him. “Your Amani is weak. Quel’thalas has proven time and time, that you are inferior. It will be in your interest to accept the deportation, where you will be resettled.” He wasn’t interested. “You will not take our land.” He said unmoved. “Your people moved to our lands, and you are only continuing their work. The Amani will not move!” The Grand Magistrix stared coldly. “So you will remain stubborn.” She concluded. “Very well, you may as well bleed and die there. Eventually, we will take them.” She stood up to leave. The ride back to her camp was uneventful. She was expecting for the Trolls to try and attack her from the back, but it looks like they were barely restrained. If they did though, it would’ve given her more reason for their deportation. Turning to one of the commanders she gave her first orders. “Fire the cannons!” She ordered. The deafening sounds of artillery started. The Grand Magistrix saw them fall to the coordinates of Zul’Aman. Given a pair of binoculars, she observed the damage inflicted. The artillery were effective in damages as it tore chunks of the fortifications. The second volley fired, doing much damage also. The Trolls wouldn’t let more be fired. When they charged at the encampment, the machine guns fired at them, taking the attackers down with ease. When the mist of blood dispersed to reveal green and red mountains of corpses, it didn’t deter the Trolls. As it became evident that this would take too long, Bel turned to one of the officers. “Get Dragonhawk spotters to target artillery.” She ordered. “Destroy their bases. Prevent move from coming in.” As the order was given, Dragonhawks in black and red armour flew above in high altitude. They each had a rider and a spotter that sent back coordinates for strikes. When the coordinates of Trolls camps are sent back, parts of the artillery repositioned to fire. The spotters once again reported back if the camps were still standing or not. Bel observed how the battle is much of a success for her. The removal of the Trolls would help her popularity as the safety of her people would be assured. Zul’Gurub would be removed for new villages, living spaces for the Blood Elves. Nothing Troll would remain there by the end. Assured that the operation would be a success, she walked to her personal tent to rest. The Grand Magistrix woke up as the bombardment ended, she saw the charred and piled up remains of the Amani close to the encampment. The success cemented as the absolute victory of the Sin’dorei under her leadership. An officer arrived with the report her for her to read. “All resistance wiped out. Deportation with escorts ready.” She read directly. Her smile turned to a grin as she turned to the officer. “Commence the deportation!” She ordered. Shadowblade arcane guardians led the way to the ruined troll settlements with cramped caravans following behind. Trolls that were unable to fight, whether they are children, old, or injured were loaded. Hours later, all of the Trolls were loaded, and caravans made their way to the harbour. There was a rustling of leaves from a bush behind Bel. She turned to look, but found nothing. Before she walked away, the injured Troll elder jumped from his hiding place with an axe. He jumped with his strength, but he suddenly found himself floating. Bel looked back and grinned. “So you thought, you can kill me to end the deportation?” She taunted the troll that floated from her gravity lapse. “Maybe you need to see the world upside down?” The Shadowblade guards noticed the floating troll and readied their rifles. The Troll spat at the threat. “You will pay dearly for taking our land!” He roared weakly. “Dee Loa will hear of dis!” Bel laughed at the threat. “So I will send you them!” She answered back with a pyroblast. The troll burned helplessly as he fell, and rifle shots from Shadowblade guards ensured he was dead. She saw that the Troll was dead, she turned her attention to the survivors. “Load them to the ships!” She ordered. “Let’s see if they can survive Northrend!” Bel realised that this past was both a moment of glory for her people, and damnation of herself as she watched her memories. The Loa probably did see all of this, and helped her to this punishment. She walked away from the Ghostlands. The dark and charred trees around Bel turned to lamp posts, the sparse forests turned to brick and mortar buildings. She recognised the place from months ago as London. She saw the city has a multicultural one, losing its homogeneity. It was different to her Silvermoon, where she kept the architecture homogenous. Before she can explore, an explosion was heard from a distance. People turned to the direction and screamed for cover if they haven’t already. She was left alone in the streets, and gunshots were heard in different directions. The noise of a speeding jeep was heard from the entrance of the underground and soon enough, one emerged out, climbing over the staircase. As Bel noted how the jeep looked like the one she was on during the escape, there was some smell of alcohol nearby. There was a stoned, but also drunk young man that watched the thing. The man just did nothing interesting, and seeing no use, Bel looked into the Underground entrance. Before she can turn back, there was a sensation of a sting to her back as she collapsed… “Wake up.” Bel opened her eyes. It wasn’t London anymore. It was some cell that she remembered some time ago, and she was chained to the wall. The air felt dry, some desert world she believed. In front of her was herself, but in robes of gold and eyes shining white. The woman smirked. “You remember me don’t you?” She asked. “Say my name.” Bel looked in anger. “Vesna.” She growled. Vesna smiled as she was remembered. “I was hoping you didn’t forget me after all we went through.” She sarcastically stated. “Since I did feel attached to your body.” The Elf stared away in disgust. The Goa’uld touched her smooth cheeks. “Yes, I remember how you were the best host I found.” She said. “Humans are too… Overrated? I mean Perun, Dazbog and Hors all had Human. I chose to be different.” Bel spat at the Goa’uld that wouldn’t stop touching her. “You had your run with me in your hipster madness.” She reminded. “I got my body back to myself, and you died from the overrated Humans.” Vesna’s patience evaporated and she slapped the Elf. “Remember you’re speaking to your god!” She warned. “And you’re dead too.” She turned to the chains that held her prisoner. “And shackled.” A door opened to throw a Shadowblade soldier to the cell, she smiled. “Which reminds me. I loved how you were crying as I killed your beloved men.” A knife came out of the robes, and she slit the soldier’s throat. She left him in the ground to bleed to his death. Bel’s looked turned to anguish. “No!” She cried. The Goa’uld smiled cruelly. “I knew this would keep your attention, as I remembered?” She mocked. “Killing your men with your body. Oh, how deliciously cruel that was. I felt your tears as I killed them one by one. It did look like some did escape, but those that were caught were as fun.” She brought out the next prisoner and simply stabbed her knife to the forehead. The Elf struggled to free herself from the chains, but they were too strong for her. She could only watch as the next prisoners were killed inhumanely before her. The Goa’uld took pleasure in destroying her pride. “What’s the matter? I’m not doing it with your body this time…” “Grand Magistrix, please wake up.” A female voice woke Bel up. She found herself asleep on a chair. Next to her was Kealandia. “Kealandia?” She asked. The red-headed Elf nodded. “Yes, Grand Magistrix.” She replied. “It appears you were asleep for a few hours.” Bel looked confusingly at her. “This is Silvermoon?” She asked. Kealandia gave another nod. “Yes, Grand Magistrix.” She replied. “After your return from Earth, you scheduled a rally.” The Grand Magistrix tried to remember if she arranged such thing, but chose to shrug it off for later. She followed her assistant outside. There was a crowd waiting for her to speak before the Sunfury spire. A podium was prepared with her advisors seated behind, and she walked to it. “Comrades, brothers, sisters, of the Sin’dorei. We gather once more to reaffirm our solidarity to those that oppose us. “They believe that after the Supreme Chingghis Khagan died, they can plot against us with little trouble. They are wrong. We are as capable without him. We can-” A pair of guards stepped in to stop her speech. They whispered to her ears. She struggled to hear, but heard barely. “Air strikes?” She asked them “The Union is launching air strikes?” They nodded, but the news arrived late. There were stealth bombers above Silvermoon, dropping bombs below. Anti-aircraft cannons fired to reach the bombers, but they had little effect. When the bombs were falling, civilians left to their evacuation shelters as guards prepared ground defences. Apartments, commercial buildings, barracks were hit indiscriminately. Bel stared in shock at the attack. She looked at how everything she worked for was destroyed before her own eyes. As her advisors were evacuated, guards tried to get her to move. Above her, one of the bombers were hit by anti-aircraft rockets and began falling. When the falling aircraft got closer, the guards fled in fear as it fell close to her. The fall created a shockwave that pushed her to the pavement of the streets. Hitting the ground brought her back to her senses. Her priority now was to hide from the bombs. Before she moved, the waters in the fountain bubbled. Water elementals began forming, and Jaina appeared out of the water. “Kill! All! Blood Elves!” She ordered. Bel ran from the district before she could be frozen by the elementals or the mage. Running far away, she was safe from them now. She thought of hiding behind a nearby tree. When she got closer, she saw the familiar azure cloak. Unable to hide where her mother was, she ran further. When she got closer to the city gates, she saw Amani entering unopposed. The Elder that she killed was also there. “TODAY! WE! TAKE OUR LANDS! BACK!” He roared. She stopped before she could be seen, clear that she can’t escape the city conventionally now. The Elf turned to Murder Row to hide from the new attackers. Bel entered the shady district warily. She soon sensed that she had company. Blood Elves surrounded her, and they didn’t look friendly. They appeared discontent, angry with her. “Catch the Grand Magistrix!” One ordered. She ran from the crowd against her. However, they quicky caught up with her and pressed her to the ground. The Elves started taking her robes of office off of her forcefully. She tried to fight back, but they outnumbered her as she was helplessly disrobed. Another Elf walked to her, examining the Grand Magistrix left in disgrace. “Behold, the bitch of Kael’thas!” She announced. The Others grabbed and lifted her up to parade the streets. Bel tried to resist as herself in nakedness was paraded out to the square. Water elementals stopped as Jaina has even joined the laughter. The Amani that saw her roared in victory. Before she can be brought further, Bel broke free. She was faster now, and the crowd weren’t able to catch to her. When she was close to the city gates, a familiar figure waited, with three green spheres above him, his back turned. She knew it was Kael’thas. She ran to him, hoping for help. “King Kael’thas!” She greeted. “Quel’thalas is in full revolt!” The Prince didn’t look, or respond. Bel spoke desperately. “I retook the city you!” She tried to get his attention. “I made it better! I made it the largest economy on the planet! I raised the population! I improved-” Kael’thas turned to her, showing his sickly, Fel-tainted appearance. There was a fel-crystal on his chest. Without saying a word, he twisted the world around him with his hands, turning Silvermoon city into a space in the void. In the void, Bel was left alone now. She was now a woman who lost everything. With her death, she is unable to see her own children again. She saw her own tragic start to her rise in power and to her fall. She let herself turn hungry for power when she was after revenge. It resulted in her capture by Vesna, and now, her death. She cried alone with nothing left, praying for her suffering to end. Hospitalised The air felt much cooler when Bel regained her consciousness. There was the sound of some eating somewhere close to her. She felt she was sleeping in a bed, the mattress was soft and comfortable. The air of hostilities from her ordeal was no more. Bel opened her eyes. Next to her was a Half-Elf child about four years of age, eating a fruit cup. Looking around, she noticed that she was in a hospital room likely on Earth. On the other side there were packs and tubes placed to her to keep her nourished while she slept. Finally, there was Tenno Sugihito reading a book, and noticed her awake. He placed the book away on a nearby table. “I heard you had a hard time.” He commented on her state. “Tyd told me everything.” Bel tried to think of what to say, but she couldn’t think easily. The Tenno shook his head. “They told me you slept for days since then, and you only just woke up now.” He added. “He and your daughter asked me to watch over. I was in Damascus at the time, so I agreed.” The Elf tried to recollect her thoughts, and looked at the Half-Elf. Much to her surprise, he looked similar to her husband, though still a child. Sugihito looked. “Oh, it’s been awhile since you’ve seen Ake?” He asked. “He’s very smart for his age. I have a good feeling about him.” Ake looked, and used a fork on a piece of watermelon, and handed it to Bel. She blushed at the kindness of the boy, and allowed him to place one in her mouth. She finally tasted freedom. The Tenno thought about something. “Your rescuers insisted that I bring fruit cups.” He added. “Don’t know why, but Ake likes it enough.” Seeing Ake, Bel was reminded of her own children. She worried how they were doing. Sugihito was writing a note. “I will tell the hospital that you should be able to leave in a few days.” He noted. “I can say an extra day if you insist on having that scar on your back removed.” Thinking of what the scar meant, the Elf grabbed a mirror. It was where the cursed Goa’uld took over her body. They made do things that reassessed her decisions from now. Maybe she will take the treatment. Ake finished what was left of the fruit cup. “Was it tasty?” He asked Bel with curiosity. She nodded back. “Yes, thank you.” She smiled. “It’s been too long since I had something this good.” The child smiled and ran back to his father. Sugihito finally got out an envelope. “Actually, about London.” He added. “Westminster wanted your head for what you did. Deaths of 54 British nationals, 31 of them civilians, and damages throughout the city.” She looked with resignation. “I am not surprised.” She responded. “Some of those people would’ve have families.” He continued to read. “Although I tried to defend you in Belgrade, they insisted on your head.” He commented. “Originally, they would’ve executed you.” Bel’s attention turned to the plan. “Would’ve?” She asked. The Tenno nodded. “After your rescue, and some political maneuvers, they called it off instead for a fair trial.” He explained. “I warned them that they weren’t following their own constitution.” She listened, and nodded. Sugihito wasn’t finished yet. “Once doctors declares you fit enough, you’ll go to London to stand trial.” He added. “At least you will get some time to recover.” The Elf stared at her own hands, recalling how they were used. The Tenno looked at her. “You’re under sanctions including travel bans in the United Kingdom and many Commonwealth countries.” He dropped another envelope while looking at his son. “We’ll speak on this later. I need to return to my wife.” With Ake, he left the room while the son waved at her. Bel smiled and waved back as they left. After being alone, her smile faded as she looked at the room she was in. She was no longer in the robes of the Goa’uld, but in a patient’s gown. Her lust for power brought her into this state, and the Sun saw enough to punish her for it. The tubes prevented her from moving, so she stayed in the bed to sleep more. Dinner with the Genji Weeks passed since she regained consciousness. Doctors now see that she should now be physically fit enough to stand trial in London. The news of progressing recovery was enough for Sugihito to congratulate her with an invitation to dinner with his family. When the doctors meant fit though, it meant her ability to stay conscious for a long time, and she still required a wheelchair. When it became closer to the time, she wore a fine dress, and waited for the Tenno’s chauffeur to bring her out of the hospital. He pushed her in the wheelchair out towards a car parked inside the hospital parking and drove her to the restaurant. Bel was taken into the restaurant facing the seaside into the Mediterranean. The building was shaped like a modified double-storied Roman villa, outside given glass roofs to protect from possible rain while the inside had painted frescoes. She was taken to the outside, and then into a single dining room villa where the Tenno’s family waited. The head of the house sat in the centre with family members taking one side, Mel gave a hostile glare as she used her arms in a way to shield her children. On the other side with two empty seats, President Derwish was also present with his hands fiddling on a fancy pen. One of the seats were moved aside so the wheelchair can enter. Sugihito filled a cup of water and passed it to the mage. “Congratulations for your improving health.” He greeted her. Bel accepted the cup and drank the water. “Thank… you.” She replied to the man, but she soon felt the air of hostility coming from Mel. The man acknowledged his wife’s emotions, as she did have clear reservations in dining with a criminal. He may have to speak with her later on that. A waitress passed Bel the menu as everyone else made their orders. Two baskets of bread and olive spreads for each side of the table were placed. She quickly found something to order. “Sea bass, please.” She spoke softly to the waitress that jotted to a notepad. While they waited for the food to arrive, Mel interacted with her children defensively as the Tenno, Bel and Derwish began to discuss their directions. “First of all, congratulations on your recovery.” Sugihito started. She didn’t think much on it. “I was only lucky to be alive.” She plainly responded. Derwish took a sip from his glass. “For your trial in London, my son will take your case.” He informed her. “Hassan studied law in France, also knowledgeable in common law. He will be arriving here soon.” Bel’s eyes turned to the noise from the children, but Mel’s glare forced her back. Sugihito received a glass poured by Derwish. “Hassan should be good.” He agreed. “His records in Paris speaks for his efficiency.” She nodded weakly. Content with listening. A young bearded man with bold features entered the dining room. He wore a grey scarf of cashmere, and his coat keeping him warm in the Mediterranean Winter climate. “Good evening.” He greeted everyone in the room. “I’m Hassan. Just arrived from Bassel Al-Assad airport.” Sugihito nodded in acknowledgement, as he saw Mel give an obligary nod before she fed some bread to the twins. “Salaam.” He replied. Hassan walked to Bel, placed his coat on the seat next to her and sat there, grabbing a menu. “Hello Bel, I’ll be taking your case as requested.” He introduced. “London will be relentless as always.” She looked at the young man, thinking how there’s little difference between political elites in different countries. The food for everyone but Hassan arrived. Bel looked at how Sugihito ordered grilled lobster, his kids given meatballs, and Derwish going for wine-steamed mussels. Her sea bass was grilled, seasoned with olive oil and a slice of lemon provided. She looked to see how the Tenno went to his patriarchal duties in prayers before eating. Her ears listened as the young man spoke in incomprehensible Old Genji, and she noticed President Derwish making his own prayers in Arabic. They finished around the same time, then started to eat. She cut a piece of her fish, and placing in her mouth she was reminded of her freedom. Hassan looked at her reaction to eating in interest. “I was informed of your situation.” He talked. “I can’t imagine the condition of your captivity, and it should be taken with good news that you survived.” She nodded, unable to think of a compliment back. She felt a tug on her hand, it was Ake. Wondering if he wanted to be with her, she lifted him with the strength she has to her lap. He smiled, and looked at his father. Mel pointed to her husband to have a minute outside the dining room, and walked out ahead. Sugihito turned to the remaining guests. “My wife wants a minute.” He informed them before going out of the room to follow her. The tall Elf grumbled her reservation as her husband appeared. “You think I’m comfortable having dining with her?” She questioned. The Tenno held his head as the first criticism just reached. “Mel, just give this a chance.” He calmly replied. She scoffed, turning to the opposite direction. “You’re giving her the chance.” She reminded him. “I didn’t get any say in it.” Sugihito did see that she had a point. Mel tutted “And we thought we were over with acting selfishly after Tanoa and when you disappeared again.” She spoke. “It looks like you’re repeating it.” He sighed. “I’m fulfilling a promise made to Ilith.” He answered. “I promised to make sure her mother is treated well until London decides what to do with her.” She growled. “That doesn’t mean that I have to co-operate.” She responded. The Tenno hated how things are being made complicated now. “It took me a long time to forgive you years ago for the things that happened between us.” He reminded her. “I want this feeling of compassion be extended by you and our children.” Mel found it harder to be mad now. She took a deep breath. “For Light’s sake.” She muttered before returning to face her husband. “I’ll tolerate for this time, but nothing more after this.” He smiled, glad to see that they can stop arguing. Before returning, the tall Elf leaned to whisper to his ear. “At least stop drinking after your wine glass is empty.” She said. “Then we can still think of doing things later.” She kissed her husband’s cheeks before returning to the table. Rolling his eyes, Sugihito walked back to the table. “Discussion of what to do after dinner.” He explained to his guests. “Wife wants a swim after we get the kids to sleep.” Bel abruptly chuckled at the awkwardness. Ake looked curiously. The Tenno picked up his son and carried him back to Mel. “Hope he wasn’t much trouble.” He calmly apologised. “After London I promised them Legoland.” The sight of the family now reminded her of how she missed her family. Her own children be missing her at home. A single tear poured from her eyes, well-hidden with the use of a napkin. They finished their meal, and the children began to yawn. The Tenno decided this was the time to go. “I think we should excuse ourselves so the kids can sleep.” He wrapped up, carrying his son while Mel put the twins in the pram. Bel’s thoughts went to her own children, thinking of what they would think of her now as she’s going to be tried as a criminal in court. Seeing the body language of the Elf, Hassan saw it better to discuss it for another day. “I believe it’s better to discuss this tomorrow?” He suggested. “It may be better to speak of this when I visit you in the hospital tomorrow.” Extradition Category:Lore Category:2067